


Ten Pin Lasers

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Don’t tell me; in this century, you bowl the pins down with lasers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Pin Lasers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ten Pin Lasers  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _”Don’t tell me; in this century, you bowl the pins down with lasers.”_

“You guys still have _bowling_?” Her eyebrows were arched in mild disbelief, and Jim laughed at the question, nodding easily.

“ _Yes_ , we still have bowling,” he answered, amusement written clearly in his expression. “And we’re going tonight- if you’d like. There’s a bowling alley not far from here; I went a few times, when I was in the Academy, and it’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to go.” There was a pause, a flicker of something in his eyes, and he added; “There was an alley on board the _Enterprise_ , of course, on the recreation deck, but bowling with the captain was perhaps a little… intimidating.”

It was a look he got sometimes when he talked about his ship, a look of loss, and she spoke quickly, to distract him, side track him, to try and drive that look away with something warmer and happier.

“Don’t tell me; in this century, you bowl the pins down with lasers, or something like that?” Her voice was clearly teasing, and she grinned lightly.

“Oh yes, because we do everything with lasers in the twenty-third century,” he teased back, and there was a glimmer of mischief and amusement in his eyes now. Good, that was what she’d wanted. He shook his head this time, still chuckling, adding, “Except bowling, of course. It’s one thing that hasn’t changed much through the centuries. We still roll a heavy round ball down a lane to try and knock down ten pins.”

“Good, then my poor old-fashioned twenty-first century self should be able to handle it just fine.” Laughing herself, she pushed him playfully up from the couch before pushing herself up to stand. Once she was standing, she reached back, offering her hand to him where he still sat. “I would _love_ to go bowling with you.”


End file.
